Red
by Shadow of the God Tree
Summary: Chapter 2 up When the trust is lost and then old friends and enemies are found again what is a girl to do. Dark Issues and soon to be graphic are in this fic please use caution.
1. Red

Red  
  
Pain  
  
Passion  
  
Pleasure  
  
Rage  
  
Seduction  
  
Mourning  
  
Death  
  
Power  
  
Life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
Dreams are somewhat fickle things. They open doorways to the future. Dreams give the comfort of oblivion to the restless. They give pain to the broken, and hope to those with none.  
  
Prophets are people able to dream whether waking or asleep to interpret the images in the astral plain and interpret what is to come. A priestess with the ability to see the future is rare, but not impossible.  
  
************** *****************  
  
Red.  
  
Blood. Fire lights the sky illuminating the grotesque battle waging below.  
  
A naked body lies on blood soaked grass. Long wild black hair frames the face that holds dead blue eyes. The only reason that one could tell the girl was alive is the rise and fall of her chest. Bruises and smears of blood cover her body.  
  
The battle in the background was one of good and evil. The terror now in the girls eyes as she looks at the two combatants. Makes one wonder who is the true evil.  
  
On the ground not to far from the woman- child lay two bodies. One of them held a staff, his other arm wrapped in a covering with a stand of broken prayer beads lying around him. His robe that at one time may have been a bluish-purple was now a crusty brown, the color of dried blood.  
  
The other was a woman that had a skintight armor; a mask lay near her on the ground. A kitten lay under her head mewling to the heavens as she grieved. The shiny metal of the weapon that killed the girl was still sticking out over her heart. A chain connected it to a boy wearing a similar armor was dead on the ground.  
  
___________________ ___________________  
  
Kagome shot up in her sleeping bag, her breathing was labored and sweat was heavy on her brow. The smell of fear was heavy on the air to the hanyou up in the tree. So to would it be for the as of present asleep kitsune.  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome in silent contemplation. Kagome's eyes met his over the dying fire. Stark terror was apparent in her eyes. Pain and anguish over her dream and the realization who each of the people in it were brought on a new wave of terror.  
  
With out truly realizing what she was doing Kagome ripped herself out of the confinement of her sleeping bag and ran to the bushes at the edge of the clearing. Only the slight rustle of cloth marked the passage of the hanyou from tree to ground.  
  
Kagome was hurling what little she had been able to stomach that day as the uneasy feeling that all was not right. With her strength gone Kagome turned around and sat down hard. She pulled her knees to her and rocked herself, images, and reminders, of the dream haunting her.  
  
"Kagome are you all right?" Asked the worried hanyou.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Kagome-sama what did you see?" asked Miroku cautiously.  
  
"Red. Blood. Death. Two evils."  
  
"Was this dream a prophecy?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Can you tell me anything else?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"What the hell has you so scared bitch?"  
  
" Which of them is the lesser of the two evils? Why does blood turn brown on a purple robe, held by a backdrop of a hand clutching broken prayer beads? Why does the wound inflicted by a brother hurt the heart twice as much?"  
  
"What the hell does that mean Bitch?!"  
  
"Does the rape of the body hurt more than that of the soul?" by this time Kagome's voice was hysterical but her body was rocking calmly, as though soothing itself from the images inflicted in the dream.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha she can tell us no more than she has. She also confirmed my suspicions."  
  
"What would they be bouzo?"  
  
"She has had a prophetic dream and was terrified of it."  
  
"We have to figure out what her riddles mean." Came the voice of a Sango a new participant of the conversation. She startled both of the boys.  
  
"Her second one seemed obvious enough."  
  
"How do you figure that lady Sango?"  
  
"What color is your rope Houshi? And what color is dried blood. If that is not enough for you than the hand with broken prayer beads should clue you in."  
  
"Well the third is in obvious reference to you Sango, but what it is referring to is still a mystery."  
  
"Feh. You humans get your rest I'll keep watch we can figure this in the morning and question Kagome more, she already fell back asleep."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay people I know I shouldn't start another story but I am putting all my other stories on hold so I can continue this one. I have this one mapped out and it should be done in about two months give or take. This story is going to be the first I will finish and I hope that it will be enough that I will get out of my rut of writers block. Pleas read and tell me what you think. If you get really fed up with this ask me to do a chapter for one of my other stories. 


	2. Red Pain

*Pain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pain - A feeling of physical hurt or great unhappiness.  
  
Pain, you get hurt by those you love and those that are your enemies. But I ask you which is the cause of greater pain?  
  
Does the betrayal of a loved one hurt more than being run through by the point of a sword at a battle?  
  
Does it hurt more when the cutting words of your enemy mirror those of your friends and family?  
  
The final question is different though, is it better to love your enemy then devote your life to a friend who will always stab you in the back?  
  
How do you choose when they are both one and the same?  
  
************** *****************  
  
The field was a blood bath. There were dips in the valley that made lakes of red, red, blood. The grass was no longer green, or even living. The valley was deaths reincarnate. Bodies of soldiers and youkai lay everywhere haphazardly arranged. Foe had fallen next to foe and friend had no place beside the littered carcasses of comrades.  
  
Death was a living breathing entity. The valley was a literal wasteland and the setting sun reflected the scarlet of the blood on the battlefield. There in the center of the battlefield was Naraku. He was laughing blood dripped messily from his mouth. His laugh was one of triumph not the one of deceit that was usually the only one we heard.  
  
"It is time Inuyasha the last battle is at hand! You have been a thorn in my side since the beginning." Said his voice the same deceitful voice that rang with truth that only one of the forsaken can use.  
  
"Then lets fight Naraku!"  
  
Inuyasha leapt at him the speed at which he did was by no means his best. With little effort Naraku dodged. The wind blue harshly and I saw the sense of purpose fill both Sango and Miroku. With deadly intent in their eyes glittering ruthlessly, they made their way to the battle the combatants fighting as if this were but a game.  
  
The tetsusaiga flew in the air a silver flash in the quickly darkening sky. The clouds converged overhead obscuring the last fading rays of sunlight.  
  
With little caution Sango and Miroku rushed into the battle between Inuyasha and Naraku. It was then that I realized that Inuyasha was no longer simply fighting Naraku but was playing a game. The game of death and life to the victor would go life to the lost they would truly be.  
  
When Sango and Miroku started to attack Inuyasha left them to battle it out alone. He turned to me his eyes blood red with blue pupils. Two jagged purple scars were on each side of his face. His eyes wee filled with lust, lust of blood and, I was shocked to realize, lust of the flesh.  
  
His eyes met mine over the valley and I felt fear. Fear of my friend and fear of what was to come. I turned to run but before I got far I was pinned down to the dirt. He had jumped and landed on my back knocking me to the ground with him.  
  
He flipped me over his face was so close to mine, his hot breath heating the skin and giving me shivers, fear. He could smell the fear scent come off me in waves and I saw his lips curve into a sneer.  
  
With his claws he ripped the clothes off me. I shivered but now I was to far gone to care whether it was from fear or cold. He pushed me on my back and pinned me their. I had no will to fight him; I would have given him this willingly had he asked. I closed my eyes I did not want to see the face of my betrayer, my friend, the man I fell in love with.  
  
I opened my eyes in shock and pain as he broke through the proof of my innocence the one gift that I was free to give the man of my choice. The moon overhead was bleed to a hazy red, reflecting the blood that now stained my naked body.  
  
The grunts the screams the evil cackle all combined to make a symphony of pain. As Inuyasha reached his climax I heard the screams of Sango and Miroku. A third scream of a wildcat, youkai, died as abruptly as it started. With dawning comprehension I realized that Miroku Sango and Kilala were now dead. The only friends I had in this god forsaken time were dead. Shippo I remembered, Shippo my little kit was still here to keep me going.  
  
I needed to live for my little one. The sound of a sword through flesh broke me from my thoughts. I looked into Inuyasha's wide surprised GOLDEN eyes; I saw the red of his blood cover his body dripping down onto mine. With the last of his strength he heaved of me and fell to the side the sword already removed form his back by Naraku.  
  
Even with all the hurt and pain he had caused I still cared for him, but now I could no longer love the hanyou as I once did. I put my hand to his cheek. I barely heard his whispered words of regret.  
  
"I forgive you Inuyasha." I told him softly, but I knew I would always be frightened of hi, always haunted by his spirit.  
  
He smiled softly his eyes closed and he whispered the name of his love before going in the hands of the lord of death. I had known from the start that he could never love me, would only see the shadow of what my soul once was.  
  
I was always her copy, even as a youkai Inuyasha saw me as the mate that he lost to death. It was a never-ending game, a game for love and trust and hate and betrayal. I looked at Naraku form my vulnerable position and I shivered.  
  
There in his eyes was the spirit of the damned of one that had set into motion his own death at his own expense. He now looked desperate as a man being dragged to hell. I realized that it was Onigumo. What was it that he was fighting for? I reached out with a ghost hand of purifying power and sent it to the frozen figure of Naraku.  
  
With almost a joyous cry he fell to the ground dead. A spirit white and transparent drifted from the body. It drifted towards me, and when it stopped it bowed.  
  
"I thank you Miko for your gift. Please take my apologies for what I have done."  
  
"I will never forgive you but I take your thanks."  
  
"Very well I hope you never have to face Naraku again." _______________ __________________  
  
The first thing I did when I left the battlefield was take a bath in the hot spring that I used the night before with Sango. On the side I had Sango's weapon. Miroku's staff and prayer beads lay next to Sango's. Tears were coursing down my cheeks.  
  
I had to get clean I had to erase the evidence of what happened. I needed to get rid of the blood. Why did the blood not leave it clung to me like it was a part of me now? Would I ever be able to forget this day? Forget what happened? Would I ever be able to be normal? Can I face anybody in this time?  
  
No I must leave. I will one-day comeback for shippo. I will tell him the truth then but now I will leave and not look back for only a little while.  
  
________________ ______________________  
  
I picked up the mementos of my friends, Miroku's staff and prayer beads, Sango's boomerang, and the last that I could not leave behind Inuyasha's tetsusaiga. My backpack now only held my sleeping bag and a torn set of clothes.  
  
I walked towards the bone eaters well tears of pain and regret falling from my eyes.  
  
I will not look back. I will be strong.  
  
The grass seemed to become duller with every step I took and a cold wind made the tree's sway.  
  
The path is clear and theirs no turning back now.  
  
The sky was steadily darkening with my thoughts. Soon rain came pouring down, as if crying the tears that I now could not. Now my tears had stopped and I can no longer cry.  
  
I jumped into the well when I reached it an as I crawled out of it I curled up on the floor and laid their. Thunder and lightning booming it's own lullaby. 


	3. Red Pain Passion

*Passion  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Passion - DISTRESS, DESIRE, FEELING, TEMPER, LOVE, LUST, INFATUATION.  
  
All of these are the results of passion; various degrees determine a relationship. If both of the two people only feel lust then all that would come of it would be a one-night stand. Love is somewhat deeper in that it cannot be described; it is an emotion of physical attraction.  
  
It is funny the very first definition of passion is Distress. Distress- the state of being in serious trouble or in mental or physical anguish. If this is what the first of passion is called then what is the meaning truly of this diverse word?  
  
The passion of distress is a many powerful thing that is begotten from emotional anguish that is felt when love is gone, when hope has deserted in all forms.  
  
When all you have is the passion that flows through your blood what is it that keeps the memories of other emotions alive?  
  
*********************** ******************************  
  
I awoke in the well house. It seemed as if it was done over again and again, looking as different as it was the same. The well though, as I tried to look at the instrument of my hurt, my pain and my love, seemed as unchanging as the rhythm of seasons.  
  
I slowly got up mindful of my still healing wounds. I was shocked that as I took stock of my injuries that the holy powers that had lied mostly dormant until now, had awakened, they were healing me quickly taking the pain form the injuries and they were making a shield around me.  
  
When I opened the door of the well house I was shocked to see the destruction all around. The forest that was near where the shrine was, had gone untouched as if used as a safe haven for those that were left. I walked down the ruined steps of the temple, my home.  
  
The sun was setting turning the sky into the shade of scarlet, crimson, the color of fresh blood. A cool and bitter wind blew threw the open area. There were abandoned huts that looked like they were made to be metal replicas of those in the village that I had left when I was in the Sengoku Jidai. I shuttered the feelings that came from the village bombarded me when I opened my senses just a little bit.  
  
The feelings I received were those of fear and helpless anger, there were hints of despair. On the air was the scent of salty tears. When the emotions were pushed into the background all I could feel for miles around were the scents of youkai, scattered barely in between were the life forces of humans.  
  
My search spread until it covered all of Japan. When I found the same in every direction I let my senses reach as far as they could co, I had a little shock, they hit each other, after covering the whole of the earth, and it was the same. It was all the same.  
  
Every direction I searched it was the same, the majority was Demons, youkai, and the minority even smaller than that of even humans was the feeling of holy energies. When I took my search and took back the webs of power that I had sent out, I searched the immediate area. I was surprised when I found a group of humans, the majority being holy energies, in the forest near the temple.  
  
With a feeling of worry I ran back up the steps of the temple I ran to where I had pinpointed the energies, being mindful that if I relied on my sight then I would probably not see them as they were.  
  
The tree's as I looked at them when I reached the point where the energies were centered. I walked to the blurred trees hands held palm out in front of me. A shimmering multicolored light shone instead of the illusion.  
  
"That would be foolish and pointless, even if you are a miko, to walk through that barrier." Said a male voice, it seemed to be that of a fifteen year old voice.  
  
"It is foolish to think that any magic you use can keep me out. The land knows me and as you have spun the magic here with that which is from the land, it will allow me to pass."  
  
"Who are you? I am the only one left that is originally from this land."  
  
"If I may, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"As long as it has nothing to do with this place which you may not know until you cross the barrier."  
  
"Very well, what is the date?"  
  
"It's the year 3063 D.R."  
  
"What!!! And What the Hell does D.R mean?"  
  
"You did not know the year? D.R means Demon Reign."  
  
"No I had no idea."  
  
"Now how are you from this land?"  
  
"The land will recognize the presence of one of it's own after a hundred year claim, that was strangely enough established five hundred years prior to that. This land has had my blood spilt on it many times."  
  
After answering his question I went to walk up to the barrier once again putting my hands on it.  
  
"I wouldn't happen to be walking into a tree now would I?" I asked with amusement that I thought never to reveal again, my head still looking intently turned, to barrier.  
  
I walked through easily, as though I was walking through a thin wall of oil. Once on the other side I ran into someone. I tripped into them and realized after he caught me that I was about a foot from a tree.  
  
The arms that caught me were strong but thin. I looked up into the visage that if the time period were right would have been my brother. When I looked closer however I found that his eyes were older and he seemed to be slightly taller. His hair also was a shade darker than that of the light brown I remembered as my brothers.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I think that I should be asking you that question after all you stumbled onto my camp."  
  
"I did not stumble into anything. I came when I sensed the holy powers around this area."  
  
"Who are you, what are you?"  
  
"I am Kagome. I am a priestess."  
  
"Very well Kagome, in answer to your earlier question I am Souta, leader of this village."  
  
"S-Souta?"  
  
"Yes have you heard of me? It was the name of my great, great, grandfather."  
  
I broke out into hysterical laughter. Here I was 18 years old and before me was my great, great, nephew of 15. This was all to much I had nothing to do with this I was meant to go back into the twentieth century and not a hundred years later.  
  
"Oi what the hell are you laughing at me for?"  
  
"Watch your language don't you know it's not allowed to argue with your elders."  
  
"You can't be more then two or three years older then me."  
  
"On the contrary I was very close to your great grandfather, have you ever heard the tales of a hanyou named Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes he was the cause of the disappearance of my aunt. The youkai take special interest in my family believing we had special connections to the Shikon no Tama but that is all lies it hasn't been seen in over a hundred years."  
  
"The youkai are right your family does have a special connection to the Shikon no Tama. The jewel one hundred years ago resided in your great, great, aunt's body."  
  
"How is it that you know all this?"  
  
"I am your great, great aunt Kagome, sister to Higurashi Souta."  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
At that point everyone in the camp looked to the boy, turned man to early in his life, and me, as I was turned woman. They peered at us as if they had never seen the boy have an outburst like that. I took the opportunity to look at the camp the people looked starved and the clothes they wore hung loosely around their bodies. Scars lined their bodies. I felt lost in the pain that was pouring from these people. I looked at them and spread my power keeping the most minimal amount detectable to heal them all. I was surprised to find that most of the people were of the holy orders. The boy at my side was also imbued with holy powers.  
  
"Were you not trained in your powers or have they not awakened?" I asked him quietly.  
  
"I have no holy powers as most of the rest of my family did."  
  
"Of course you do they must be dormant then. I would like to talk to the miko's and priests around here if you don't mind.  
  
I was led to a hut near the center of the village, their we met two woman and three men, taking a look at the village I noticed that only six other humans were to be seen or sensed. I looked over at the five people and sat down on the floor to talk.  
  
We talked about many things. I was surprised to find that the methods of learning, and the spells created, have not changed much in Japan, most spells have been modified. I found that humans have become slaves to youkai. While I never truly had a grudge against youkai I never wished to be a lower being either.  
  
It's funny when the youkai were in power, six hundred years ago, they disliked humans but they also tolerated them. Why is it now that they do this to humans? Had the years of repression and disbelief made them so enraged that they felt the need to force humans to recognize them?  
  
My head shot up and I looked at the barrier, there on the outside were a bunch of youkai, and by the youkai was a lone human around its neck was a collar, a chain ranged form the boy to the demon. Behind them all was a wagon, it had a drivers seat and two youkai were hitched to it. In the wagon I could see the chains that were meant for humans.  
  
I took my magic and I placed protective illusion spells around them al, if anyone would be going then I would, and I would not go complacently. The barrier that had been around the village was taken down; I sent a silent mental message to the people that in the short time I was there had become my friends.  
  
___________________ ______________________________  
  
I remember her as if it was yesterday. She left me in the village with the miko Keade. I had felt something wrong when they left as if I would never see them again. I should have clung to her and not let her go. I never found her body but the blood in the middle of the battlefield was undoubtedly hers. On my way back to the village I picked up her scent again and this time I followed it to the well.  
  
The well was sealed when I tried to get through, I had never gone through the well before but the font of magic that once completely covered the well was no longer present. Had she gone to the well and thought to come back, after she completed the jewel and it sealed itself?  
  
I never truly knew. My uncle Ryukio took me in; he was the Taiyoukai of the north. My parents had been his sister and best friend. I wonder if she had stayed, if I would have gone with him? Would her touch, her scent, her love have been enough to keep me from my true family?  
  
Yes, she was my mother more than even my true mother was. She always knew what to say, she protected me and gave me the comfort that I needed. Was it fate that I meet her and she is the one woman that was right for me? She seemed so different from the rest, she didn't care that I was a demon or if I was a human. She had compassion that no demon to day has, nor human for that matter.  
  
I miss her, the woman that was my surrogate mother. She taught me life's lessons and kept my hopes of tomorrow alive.  
  
I tipped my head back and in a long sorrowful sound I screamed her name.  
  
i. . . Kagome . . .i  
  
__________________ _______________________________  
  
i. . . Kagome . . .i  
  
I heard my name called as an agonizing moan on the wind; I stopped for a second in the battle. It was a shame that that was all that the demons needed to capture me in my weakened state.  
  
I was so tired from holding eleven spells at once and then, fighting so many youkai. They took heavy iron shackles and placed them on my wrists after throwing me on the cart. I fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
When next I awoke I had no idea how long I had been asleep but judging by the darkness and the fact that the battle had ended about noon I had been out about six hours. I looked all around me and I saw that I must have been in what was as I learned later a slave pen. Tomorrow the leader of the caravan, Kyoki, would be taking us to the castle of the lord of the east and west, then if not sold there we would go on to the lord of the north. There were bad things said to go on with the southern lord who was not an ally to the lord of the east and west.  
  
I was surprised that they had let me keep the weapons I had. Sango's hirakaisu (Sp?) and Miroku's staff. I suppose that it was meant as an embarrassment and a display of the power they had over me, but either way I was grateful.  
  
The rounds in the morning were what the other slaves that had been around only a little longer than I had told me were normal. When I asked them the name of the lord of the east and west they told me that they didn't know. As we were marched each wrist roped together to the person in front and in back of us, I talked to the youkai guard that I realized was a horse demon judging by the body, he looked more like a centaur if you ask me.  
  
"Who is the lord of the west and east?"  
  
"You should not speak human."  
  
"Yes but I am curious and the amount of spells I have going at the moment insure that no human in that is attached to this rope can be harmed. So please tell me what I have asked."  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru is the Taiyoukai of the west and east."  
  
"L-lord S-Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Are you deaf human?"  
  
"No it was just a surprise."  
  
"Why so surprised human?"  
  
"N-no reason."  
  
He was alive? I couldn't believe it the man no demon that had tried to kill me when I had been with his brother five hund- six hundred years ago. Was it possible that he was the same? Could it be that he was the very same? Or was this demon lord a descendant?  
  
I did not know what to think, if he was the same would he still want to kill me, or would he want reminders of the past?  
  
________________________ _______________________________  
  
When the war between man and youkai broke out almost a hundred years ago I left my uncle and went to live with Sesshomaru. Even in his old age I was surprised when he had no mate. I had wanted remnants of the past. I wish I had things to remember my friends that were like a second family to me.  
  
When I had gotten to the bloody battlefield there were three graves their each had flowers form a nearby meadow on them and they looked fresh, maybe three days old. I had missed them all and I had left Kaede's in search of my family. When I found the battlefield my worst fears were made a startling reality. What was it about the feeling I had when they left that made this true?  
  
My uncle had come to see what the commotion was about the sight of the battle was near his castle and so he himself had come to see why some one was wailing.  
  
That was the second time I had seen my uncle. I left with him after crying for another day. That night I had slept in the castle and the next day I convinced him to come with me to the well.  
  
_____________________________ _____________________________  
  
We reached an old castle and I was tired they made us walk with little food or water and only six hours rest in three days. The castle loomed before me a tall structure of stone. An immovable force set to be above time.  
  
We were brought into the courtyard and I realized as I looked around that we were once again set apart from the rest of the world as we were so many hundreds of years ago. There was nothing here that suggested that it was from anywhere other than this country.  
  
To the side was a stable that housed about a hundred horses. The few slaves and servants I could see were in good health and seemed to be somewhat happy. The slaves here were treated with respect.  
  
I was never one to stay at my place; this is proven by my actions with Inuyasha when he was alive.  
  
Inuyasha. My love my nightmare, the man that. . .  
  
A man that was familiar but then I couldn't truly tell were demons immortal if not then how long did they live. Either way I knew he was one of thirty. In the world with the amount of demons there were there was only thirty that were as powerful. Three of which were still in this country.  
  
"Are these the new slaves that you sent the message about Kyoki?" asked an icy calm voice.  
  
I remembered that voice. It was the same. I did not think that someone could not change in six hundred years so he has to be different somewhat but was it possible to revert? With out thinking I spoke the thought aloud.  
  
"Hey didn't you change in six hundred years or did you revert after awhile?"  
  
I never saw him coming, but then I had no worries what was the difference if I lived or died I had everything that I ever loved taken from me in a single blow, even this demon had to give me some credit.  
  
His hand shot out to squeeze his hand around my throat; poisoned claws just barely broke the skin.  
  
"Go on Fluffy-sama find out what happens when my blood mingles with poison of a demon."  
  
"No human and no Youkai has ever showed such disrespect to me who do you think you are girl?"  
  
There was and audible silence around the courtyard.  
  
"Two things Fluffy-sama. One I am not the first to call you this as you have at least admitted that to yourself since you did not refute it and secondly, I was the first and I am the only one that has stood up to you. I have chosen when and when not to show you respect in the past bur it was my choice."  
  
"Human you speak of things you do not know."  
  
"I guess your memory has been sliding these past hundred years Sesshomaru. Here's a few reminders, I will start with names."  
  
"Don't be impertinent Child." His voice said in a growl.  
  
"Fine I'll start with a few things to remind you of who I am. Eh hem. . . Inuyasha pull out the sword, if you can't hit him in the body hit him in the ego, or there was the time that my arrow broke your armor when you had a human arm attached with the help of a shard begotten form the hanyou Naraku of the Shikon no Tama. Now lets se names well first there was . . ."  
  
he looked at me as if this was the biggest shock of his life did he not remember me or did he really already pass on and this is one of his decendants?  
  
I was interrupted before I could say more by a young man that had a huge fluffy fox tail.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
The man ran to me, he pushed Sesshomaru out of the way, but the demon lord happened to be in to much shock to truly notice.  
  
"Kagome is that really you?"  
  
I looked into his eyes as he had pulled away a little to look me in the eyes. His eyes were green, a familiar mischevious green, I knew those eyes. Those were the eyes of the shild I lived for. Those were the eyes that I had never thought to see again. Those were the eyes that allowed me to get up everyday.  
  
"Shippo." I stated simply my voice heavy with emotion. He nodded once and jumped into my arms.  
  
I realized a second to late that the ropes kept me from moving myh arms and so they tightened till I bled.  
  
I was cut free a few minutes later when Sesshomaru suggested that we go inside.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
My God I had no idea that I could write so much. I never wrote more than 5 pages before but now I wrote 9! For those who can write 15 without a blink I envy you.  
  
Shadow of the God Tree.  
  
P.S I hope that you enjoy. If you wish to know the outline of the story you can email me but some revisions are to be made and expected. 


End file.
